Tis the Season
by snheetah
Summary: Fair City's Christmas Festivity is taking place, sponsored by the District Attorney Office, and everyone will be attending the party for a night of jollification. But how jolly will it be when the Energy Monster wreaks mayhem and when Tobey tries to apologize due to his accusations towards Becky being WordGirl from their last playdate together?


**I don't own WordGirl**

**A/N: Story takes place months after the events of "Game Night." I know that it's too late/too early for a Christmas fanfic but...*throws confetti in the air* time travels fast in Fair City.**

**Warning: This fanfic might have an excessive amount of cheesiness to it *pushes back Two-Brains from eating the fanfic***

**Enjoy and thank you for the reviews!**

* * *

Becky allowed a soft sigh to escape her lips as she looked out her bedroom window and noticed the dainty snowflakes beginning to fall. "I just love the holiday season Bob," she said as she turned around and looked at her pet monkey, as well as trusted sidekick. With school being off until January, this had been one of the days that Becky had truly been looking forward to. A party with her friends and staying up very late sounded like the ideal vacation to the young super heroine.

Bob replied with an enthusiastic squeak when he tried to adjust the black top hat that was picked out for him. After the Fair City Couples Only Valentine's Day event, this year's season was Annual Christmas Festivity, sponsored by the District Attorney Office, and Becky couldn't help but be excited for it. Unlike Valentine's Day, where anyone single and below the age of eighteen was not allowed to attend, this festivity was open to everyone of all ages.

"Becky!" Sally's voice chimed through the hallway as she knocked onto the door of her daughter's room. "Look at what I found for you."

Becky turned her head and saw a lovely red dress that was peppered with white polka dots. It was different than her typical outfit that she wore to school but this was a dress that her mother had picked out just last week with a pair of black polished Mary Janes. A light gasp escaped her lips as she got up from her chair and walked over to the dress where she touched the fabric and noticed how soft it was at the tips of her fingers. "It's beautiful mom," she said as she gently took it in her hands.

"I'm glad you like it," Sally said as she walked her daughter over to her vanity and held the dress in front of her, "and you'll look just darling in it. Come now," she said as she gave her a pat on the shoulder, "we're almost ready and we don't want to be late. I have to meet Claire before the festivities begin."

"Oh," Becky said as she fought the urge to probably just stay at the house and ignore the whole party. Not that she had anything against Claire McCallister, but the fact that Tobey was going to be there. Ever since their last interaction when he came over for a playdate and accused her of being WordGirl, yet again, she had done her best to steer clear away from the boy genius whenever she saw him. In class there was no escaping him but ignoring him was the only option that she had.

"Everything alright?" Sally asked when she noticed the expression on her daughter's face.

"Nothing," Becky immediately perked up with a bright smile upon her lips, "I look forward to the party. Let me just get dressed and I'll meet you guys downstairs."

With that, Sally left the bedroom and Becky immediately switched out of her clothes and into the red dress. She did a little twirl at the mirror as she watched the red dress flow in the direction that she spun. Though there was something missing and that something was a little accessory, like a golden necklace and a new red headband that she had bought. "There," she said as she placed the headband on her hair and clicked the necklace around her neck.

"Becky!" she heard her father's voice coming from downstairs.

"Coming!" Becky replied in return as she quickly put on her shoes and sprinted downstairs where she noticed her family waiting for her. Her mother and father were dressed very classy, though she couldn't help but chuckle at her younger brother's complaints about his new wardrobe.

* * *

The drive over to the Christmas festivity was not too far away and the snow had suddenly stopped from falling, much to TJ's dismay where he was just tempted to throw a snowball at Becky. "Here we are," Sally sang when the car came to stop, "lets go."

The Botsfords got out of the car and headed over to the building. There was no pandemonium going on within the building, not until it was eight o'clock and according to Sally's wristwatch they had only ten more minutes to go. "Now where is-Claire!" Sally smiled as she noticed her colleague just walking up to them. "Good evening!"

"Good evening Sally, Tim," Claire greeted them with a nod of her head and a rare smile upon her lips on both the adults and the children. When she didn't hear her son's greeting upon the Botsfords she looked down at her son.

Tobey looked over at his mother and trying to suppress an eye roll, he inhaled and muttered a 'good evening.' This Christmas festivity was the last event that he wanted to go to. Why couldn't he had just stayed home and finished the book on 'Complicated Machinery and how to Use on Robots' as opposed to just wasting his hours on this party. Social gatherings were never Tobey's preference, but since the DA Office was sponsoring it, and since his mother worked for the DA office he just had to come and...show his support in a way.

"Let's go and see what else we can finish before the party arrives," Sally suggested, "oh I cannot wait! This is going to be so much fun!"

The enthusiasm that Sally expressed for the event was different from Claire's. She was they type of woman that didn't show much exuberance than Sally, but that didn't mean that she wasn't excited for it. "Yes let's," Claire agreed, "I couldn't help but bring a couple more ornaments to decorate."

"The more the merrier I always say!" Sally chuckled as she and Claire along with Tim and TJ hurried upstairs to try and get things in order before eight.

It was quite the scene seeing how her mother was more excited about this event than Becky was. Though the young girl had to admit that her mother's bubbly personality was contagious. "Come on Bob," Becky said to her pet as the two of them commenced to walk to the building.

"Still ignoring me Botsford?" she stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice. It had been months since she had last spoken to him and now it felt very awkward for her to do this at this moment.

Bob sent Tobey a glare in his owner's defense. It was the least that he could do at the moment, rather than launch himself onto Tobey.

Tobey stuck his chin higher in the air as she looked over at Becky. "I will take your silence as a 'yes,'" he said with a sigh. "Not very surprising I shall say."

_Don't let him get the best of your temper_ Becky thought to herself. It had been hard to keep ignoring him, but she just wanted nothing to do with him anymore. There was no way that she could be acquainted with someone who wanted to know her secret identity so badly. With Scoops who had wanted to reveal her identity at first had been different. He was someone that she trusted and at least he was a good friend and had chosen to protect her identity. However, she did not move an inch ever since Tobey had spoken.

Tobey walked over to Becky and stood in front of her, respecting her space. The first thing that caught his attention was that lovely red dress that she wore along with that heart shaped necklace that she had first worn when he had gone to their Thanksgiving dinner. "I must say you look very..." he stopped himself for a moment, not knowing how to proceed with his comment, let alone the blush that was creeping up his cheeks.

Becky looked up from the ground and over to Tobey. Her eyes slightly widened at what she just saw before her. Tobey was dressed in a classic black and white tuxedo with a black bowtie and that was a very different outfit that she had last seen him with. However, Becky chose not to make a single comment but continued to look at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked her.

"You were saying?" Becky asked, letting him pick up from the sentence that he had just trailed off.

_Oh for heaven's sake _Tobey thought. "Nothing," he said with a shake of his head. _You just ruined your chance for a courteous comment_ he thought to himself, trying to at least boost up his ego for a little.

"I thought so," Becky said before looking over at the closed doorway of the building. "It's almost eight, are you gonna go in first or should I?"

Tobey held out his hand in front of him. "Ladies first."

Becky raised an eyebrow and folded her arms across her chest. A small smirk made its way to her lips as she looked at Tobey. "Would you look at that? How courteous of you."

Tobey couldn't tell whether she was being sarcastic or not but this was the most that she had ever said to him ever since their last playdate together. "I can when I want to be," he responded as he watched Becky proceed into the building along with Bob. Soon enough, he followed after her.

When Becky and Bob got in the building the first thing that they were greeted with was her brother wrapped in a Christmas red boa, her father fighting with a roll of tape, and her and Tobey's mother trying to figure out what colored ornaments they should put on the Christmas tree. "Oh there they are," Claire said as she looked at Tobey and Becky, "which ones do you think will go best on the tree?" she asked as she held up a couple of ornaments composed of red, white, blue, and gold.

Neither Becky nor Tobey were skilled at art so they just stared at the ornaments for a mere second. "I say red with the white," Tobey responded. "It brings out the color of...the tree I guess?"

"Perfect," Claire said as she and Sally headed over to the tree and put on the last couple of touches on it.

"And there," Sally said, "and we finished right on time."

"Hi everyone!" a dream-like voice came from the doorway as Becky turned around and smiled brightly at her friend Violet who had arrived with her mother. The super heroine ran over to her friend and gave her a hug in greeting. Violet chuckled in delight. "Becky you look so nice!"

"Thanks," Becky slightly blushed, "you do too!" Aside from her friend's usual violet dress, she was wearing a white dress along with a white headband that had a lavender decorated flower on it.

"Thanks," Violet thanked her, "I added the flower myself."

"Huh," Becky said as she noticed that the flower had a rather pleasant aroma to it. It was typical of Violet to get creative with anything that she got her hands on. Sometimes Becky wished that she could be just as creative, but she knew that not everyone was the best at everything. Not to mention that a super heroine didn't have all the time that she could dedicate to learning art.

As the time passed, the room suddenly began to fill with many people. Colleagues that her mother worked with and some of the residents of Fair City. People were dancing, especially Scoops and Violet, others were chatting with one another, drinking, munching on appetizers, and some were even kissing under the mistletoes that Becky had failed to see. She found it rather interesting how symbolic a plant could be and the love that people expressed with one another.

Averting her eyes from the little romance, Becky walked over to a table where a selection of food was sorted out. _Let's see, what am I in the mood for?_ Becky thought as she tapped her chin. Something sweet would probably be best for the time being and that Christmas cake, that had been quite the popular dessert for the evening, was just the thing to cure her sweet tooth. As Becky was about to reach for the last slice, Victoria Best swooped in and took the last slice.

"Whoops," she cooed whilst looking at Becky, "too slow. I am the _best _at being fast!"

Victoria was the last person that Becky wanted to deal with at the moment. "That's alright," Becky responded nonchalantly, "enjoy your cake."

"I will," Victoria said as she gently took a forkful and put it in her mouth, "oh it's just too delicious. Are you sure you don't want a piece?" she waved the plate around Becky, causing the other to back away for she didn't want an accident to happen on her dress.

"Stop it Victoria," Becky said.

"What's the matter? Don't want to get that second-rate dress all dirty?" Victoria teased as she looked at Becky's dress up and down. "Red and white...on Christmas. How original. Unlike my silky golden dress with gold Mary Janes," she said as she looked down at her shoes with a smirk. "It's the best."

Becky pinched the bridge of her nose and let out a sigh. It was a competition like any other that they would have at school and this was something that Becky didn't want to deal with. "Just take your cake and go, Victoria," she said, fighting the urge to add _not everyone is the best at everything. _

"You're just jealous. I mean I would be too if I was wearing that dress," she said and with a hair flip of her blond braids, she walked away.

Becky blinked as she watched Victoria walk away. It was not worth getting angry over something so small, but the way that Victoria said it and the intention that she had, didn't make Becky feel any better.

"You look like you could use this," she heard a voice next to her as Tobey presented a slice of the chocolate cake that she had just wanted to taste.

This caught her by surprise and she took a step back from the cake. "Oh," she looked at it for a mere second before looking up at Tobey, "I'm not hungry."

Tobey looked down at the plate before shrugging his shoulders. "I see. I will keep a hold on it when you _do _feel hungry."

Becky couldn't understand why he showing courtesy to her all of a sudden. _He just wants to get on my good side _Becky thought and she was not willing to fall for that. "You can have it," she spoke as she was about to walk away she felt her hand being grabbed.

"Becky wait!" Tobey said when he reached out a grabbed a hold of her.

Caught in surprise at such an action, Becky staggered to a halt and turned around to face Tobey. There was an expression upon his eyes that seemed that he was regretful about something that he had done...and Becky already knew what it was. "Tobey look," Becky placed her fingertips on her temples, feeling a bit of an oncoming headache from all of this. She felt that she wasn't even enjoying the party after all of this. "What happened that day can't be taken back."

"I just wanted to say-" Tobey said but not before the door was opened and the infamous Exposition Guy of Fair City popped in.

"HELP!" the man yelled. "The Energy Monster is causing mayhem in the city!" he blinked before he straightened himself. "Wait a minute, is this the police station?"

"This is the DA building," Sally responded, "the police station is two blocks over."

"Oh I thought I saw it when I was coming here," the Exposition Guy said, "HELP!" flapping his arms in the air, he ran back from the direction that he had come from.

_Aw man _Becky thought. Her eyes scanned the room as she tried to find Bob who was too busy dancing around with Scoops and Violet.

"As I was saying," Tobey spoke up again with an irritated tone of voice due to the interruption, "I am-"

However, Becky was not paying attention to a word that the boy genius was saying. Immediately, she ran over to Bob and took a hold of his arm before heading out the door and downstairs. Bob let out an irritated squeak, indicating why Becky had just pulled him out of the dance group. "Energy Monster," Becky caught him up to speed with the situation. "We have to stop it...and if I'm correct, she could be heading this way to the party! We'll be back in no time! Word Up!" she placed the tips of her fingers on her chest as a bright light appeared and she immediately transformed into WordGirl. Taking her monkey in her arms, she took off into the skies.

* * *

Back to the party, Tobey was left standing alone the moment that Becky didn't hear his words. Why did she have to make it so hard for him to apologize to her? Then again, why did it have to be so difficult for him to even apologize?

_Fine if she won't hear of my apology, then why do I even bother?_ he thought to himself. He looked around the room to see if he could even trace Becky, or even that monkey of hers, but they were both nowhere to be found. What a strange coincidence. The Exposition Guy just said that the Energy Monster was causing mayhem and Becky happened to disappear along with her pet.

He walked off over to the window but it wasn't too long before he noticed something fluorescent walking down the block. "It's the Energy Monster!" one of the attendees screamed as she pointed over to the window. The electrical giant was feeding itself off any cables that she could get her hands on and growing more in height and power. She had not been one of the most fascinating villains that Tobey had met at the Villain Convention. What villain would feed off cables and then get shrunk by water? It was an easy defeat if there was any water around. Of course all villains had a weakness, but to Tobey, the Energy Monster seemed mediocre.

"It's going to ruin the party!" Violet exclaimed as she stared at the villain in shock.

"Not if we put a stop to it!" WordGirl suddenly flew in and stopped in front of the Energy Monster, causing the party attendees to cheer for the super heroine. "Stop right there Energy-ahh!" she yelled as the Monster swatted her with her arm.

WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face plummeted to the ground, their hair standing on end from the electrical shock. Her eyes looked around to see if she could find a fire hydrant but there was nothing in sight. "Oh no," she whispered.

Maybe she could try to lure the monster away from the Christmas party and over to a fire hydrant. With Huggy in her arms, she flew towards the monster again. This time she began to fly around the monster, causing it confusion and trying to swat WordGirl away. Not seeing her arm coming towards her, WordGirl felt a zap and then her body making contact with a window.

Tobey flinched at the contact that she made with the window whilst the others behind him gasped. It wasn't enough to cause a break, but it was enough to cause some damage to the super heroine...and was that a necklace around her neck? Tobey blinked when he had taken a notice of that. That looked like the same necklace that Becky had been wearing at the party!

Below, WordGirl shook her head as she watched the Energy Monster approaching some electrical cables that connected over to the party. "Huggy, see if you can find a fire hydrant and fast!" she said to her sidekick who immediately scampered away. "I need to distract her!" WordGirl said as she took off towards the Energy Monster once again.

The Energy Monster glared at the flying nuisance and began to wave her arms towards WordGirl again. WordGirl tried her best to dodge all of the attacks, but she was beginning to grow tired from all of that flying. For a mere moment, she floated in midair before she was swatted to the ground once again. "Whoa!" she yelled as her body made contact with the pavement. She shook her head and looked up once more at the Energy Monster, her vision becoming blurry in the process.

Suddenly, heavy footsteps were heard upon the pavement and to WordGirl it sounded a bit...robotic? She shook her head and once her vision cleared she noticed one of Tobey's robots making its way towards the Energy Monster. To the super heroine, this seemed like Tobey was taking an opportunity to even make it harder on her. "Ugh why?!" WordGirl exclaimed as she tried to take off into the air as quickly as she could towards the robot.

When the robot saw WordGirl coming towards it, the metallic being jumped out of the way and behind the Energy Monster.

"Hey!" WordGirl yelled, whipping around to face the robot. However, the robot held out its metallic index finger towards the Energy Monster and at that moment, water spurted out of its finger and towards the monster.

The Energy Monster screamed as it began to shrink in size from the water. WordGirl watched in shock, not because of the Energy Monster shrinking, but because of the fact that Tobey was helping her. "WordGirl!" she suddenly heard Tobey's voice from the window before throwing an empty punch bowl towards her direction, "catch!"

WordGirl swooped towards the object and took a hold of it before trapping the Energy Monster inside. "Phew!" she breathed out and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. Just then, she noticed Huggy coming back with a rather long hose that she assumed was connected to a fire hydrant. He let out a disgruntled squeak before discarding the hose.

"No matter what, your efforts are appreciated," WordGirl smiled to her sidekick. The moment she looked up at the building, she took notice that plenty of people were cheering for her when she caught the monster. As for Tobey, he didn't seem to show much enthusiasm as the others were but there was that sincere smile upon his lips. WordGirl reflected back a smile to him followed by a wink...and with that, she disappeared along with Huggy.

* * *

"Theodore McCallister III!" his mother sternly called over to him.

_Not the full name _Tobey mentally whined as he made his way over to his mother.

"What did I say about robots young man?" she asked him, fighting the urge to give him that infamous ear pull, even though she knew that he didn't do anything wrong with the robots.

"I know, I know," Tobey quickly said in his defense. "No robots during the party." In order to avoid getting an earful from his mother, he quickly looked around the room to see something that he could run to. Just then, his eyes fell back over to the door the moment that Becky and Bob walked in. "Ooh there's Becky!" he quickly zipped away from his mother and over to the young girl.

"I just hope that no one noticed-Tobey!" Becky exclaimed the moment she almost bumped towards the boy genius.

The one thing that Tobey took notice of the moment that Becky almost bumped into him was the fact that her hair was standing on end. "You look like you could use a comb," he commented. "Your hair is starting to look like Dr. Two-Brains's."

Becky immediately began to straighten her hair with her hands as best as she could to avoid any suspicion from the others. "How did that happen?" she said, "it's not like I was anywhere near the Energy Monster!" she let out a nervous laughter whilst Bob facepalmed.

"But of course not," Tobey said, "WordGirl was able to defeat the Energy Monster all on her own."

"But your robot helped," Becky said.

"Oh and you happened to see that?" Tobey asked her.

"Y-Yeah...yeah I did," Becky nodded her head, "I mean, no one could have missed that...no matter where they were." _Just stop talking Becky _she thought to herself.

"Mm-hmm," Tobey hummed out with a nod of his head, "I also thought it interesting how WordGirl happened to have the same necklace as you do," he made a motion of his eyes over to the necklace that was hanging down her neck.

Becky took a quick look at it before looking up at Tobey. Was it just him who saw it? Was there anyone else who did? "I guess we have the same tastes in jewelry." She grabbed her arm with her hand and gave him a shrug of her shoulders. "Great minds think alike."

"The same mind might I add," Tobey commented but pushed no further with the fact that was staring him right in the face. There was no use in Becky hiding the fact that she was WordGirl, and there was no use in him denying that fact either.

Becky let out a small huff at Tobey's comment as she headed to walk away from him. "Becky wait," he said as he began to walk alongside her. Seeing that she was not bothering to stop, he stepped right in front of her and she halted in her steps. "I have fighting the courage to offer my sincerest apologies to you on your playdate. I...I guess I went over my accusations of you being WordGirl."

"You think so?" Becky asked him with a slight glare in her eyes, "I don't like to be interrogated Tobey."

"Of course not," the boy genius said, "who does?"

"But all in all," she said as she folded her arms across her chest, "I accept your apology...and thank you."

_I should be the one thanking you _Tobey thought but gave the girl a nod of his head. "Good to see that we are back to where we were before."

Before Becky was about to respond, she could suddenly feel that everyone's eyes were on her and Tobey. What? What were they staring at? Oh no! Had one of the attendees seen the necklace that she had failed to hide on her neck when she was WordGirl? "Oh look everyone, Becky and Tobey are under the mistletoe!" Victoria's voice rang around the room.

Becky quickly looked up and noticed the small plant that was hanging right above their heads. _No, no, no, no! _Becky thought _this is worse than finding out my secret identity_! She couldn't move her feet for she felt they were glued to the floor.

Tobey on the other hand was trying to furiously hide that blush that was upon his cheeks. Being at the party, this was one of the things that he had certainly wanted to avoid. He found it strange how seriously the others took the meaning of the mistletoe. He peeked over at Becky was had a flustered look upon her face and that rosy color on her cheeks that was enough to match that beautiful dress that she was wearing.

"Oh my!" Sally smiled when she heard Victoria's announcement and looked over at her daughter and Tobey, "Claire this is just too precious!" she couldn't help but comment towards her colleague who only smiled approvingly.

_Would they stop staring at us_? Tobey wanted to scream at them but it seemed that no one else was bothering to move. Everyone was just staring, waiting to see what would happen. He looked over at Becky once more and she had made no movement ever since they were caught. Rolling his eyes he walked over to the girl, slightly leaned forward, and gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Becky blinked as she turned her head and suddenly bumped her nose with Tobey's. "Ow!" the two yelled in unison before rubbing the sore spot on their noses.

"Nothing to see here, move on! Enjoy the rest of the party," Tobey said to the crowd who suddenly could't help but let out an 'aw' before going along their business. "Unbelievable," the boy genius muttered, "no one minds their own business anymore in this town."

Becky didn't realize what had just happened between them. She could still feel that gentle kiss upon her cheek and just slowly, she bought up her hand over to the spot that he had just kissed. "I uh..." she began but she was definitely at a loss of words on what to say to the boy genius.

This was the second time that he had seen her so speechless, but why ruin the moment that he had just created between them? "It's fine Becky," Tobey spoke before she had the opportunity to say anything. "Merry Christmas."

With those words, he turned around and let Becky be on her own, though it wasn't long before she was surrounded by Scoops and Violet whom Tobey could hear whispered to her about what had just happened. To Tobey though, he couldn't let go of his suspicions. Becky's disappearance then WordGirl's appearance, the same necklace, then Becky's frizzy hair...all that evidence was right there. He didn't need Becky to tell state it or deny it. He had known all along, though he just wanted Becky to admit to it. After all, both girls had that luminous smile that he was fond of, that same intelligence that he could have a competition with, and they were the same person.

For Tobey, who had dreaded to come to the Christmas party, it had turned out to be a rather festive night for he had got to kiss both Becky _and _WordGirl under that mistletoe.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
